


Lost and Found

by ChaosDemon1129



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Courier (Fallout), Courier in Overwatch, Everyone from Overwatch - Freeform, Multi, Multiverse, NCR-Aligned Courier, Some from FNV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDemon1129/pseuds/ChaosDemon1129
Summary: Courier Six. Warrior of the Mojave. Protector of the Weak.Six has been wandering the Mojave for a year after defeating Caesar's Legion. A sudden encounter with the near extinct Fiends thrusts her into a wholly different universe filled with heroes and villains on the verge of war once again. Will she be able to survive in this new world or will the winds of war finally bring her to her knees.





	1. Chapter 1

The hot Mojave sun beat down on the wasteland below, sending many scavvers and wastelanders racing for shelter. Even the mutated wildlife were scarce as they retired to their hidden dens. All but one figure braved the heat as she wandered the Mojave enshrouded in an olive green duster.

Courier Six scanned the Mojave landscape behind green lenses as she walked. Medicine Stick was loosely held at the ready with the Survivalist’s Rifle slung across her back alongside a gleaming fire axe. A satchel was bumping against her hip as she walked.

The sound of scattering pebbles caught her ear and she flicked her gaze to the right, but kept her head still. Faint movement was followed by her keen eyes and, once she saw the glint of a firearm, she sprung into action.

She whipped to the right as she sank into a crouch. Medicine Stick snapped up and a .45-70 gov’t round was sent sailing through the air with a sharp crack. The bullet entered the Fiend’s left eye and his corpse sent sprawling on top of the rock he was trying to hide behind.

A shiver shot down the Courier’s spine.

War cries rang out from in front of her and she pumped the lever once on Medicine Stick to chamber another round. Twelve Fiends in all rose from behind the various cover that they found and then stupidly left as they all charged Six. Seven fell as seven shots rang out from Medicine Stick, all with bloody holes blown in their chests. Four were left as Courier slung her brush gun across her back and drew Knock-Knock.

The polished steel of the fire axe’s blade caught the harsh sunlight as one Fiend wildly swung at her with a machete. One swift swing relieved the Fiend of her head and her twitching body fell to the floor. One Fiend received a swift kick to the stomach that had him retching as the other had the fluke of Knock-Knock buried in his temple. A single shot from the remaining Fiend still standing caught her hip and Courier Six growled as she quickly drew her pistol and fired.

She watched the body fall to the desert floor before finishing off the Fiend that she kicked with one more shot of her pistol.

Courier Six hissed down at her hip as it throbbed with pain. She drew the edge of her duster aside and saw that her Transportalponder had taken the bullet.

“Fuck me running.” Courier growled as she inspected the dented orange casing of the gadget. The blue electricity that she could normally see inside of the glass casing was gone and she flicked it a couple of times. Another angry sound left her lips as it stayed inert and she swiftly hit it with the flat of her palm.

Light spluttered inside for a second before steadying. Courier Six heaved a sigh of relief. She stared at the Transportalponder for a second before pulling the trigger.

~*~

For a second, bright blue light engulfed a section of the Mojave, centered upon the one called Courier Six. It filled the sky and was seen from as far as Goodsprings. At the same moment, monitors in the Big MT went haywire as data streamed in. The scientists there puzzled over the info as they sat in their manufactured bodies. When the light faded, all that was left was the still warm bodies of the slain raiders and a scorch mark.

Courier Six was gone.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six finds herself in a new world, fixes some broken bones, and gives a history lesson to an odd scientist and his energetic best friend.

The Courier had wandered for as long as she could remember. She had experienced many different sensations as she fought her way across the Mojave to deliver a package and then to win a war between fledgling nations.

Through all her travels and all her trials, she had never felt a sensation quite like traveling between worlds. It felt like every single cell that made up her body was pulled apart and put back together in increasingly different ways as she fell through reality. Seconds stretched into hours stretched into years stretched into decades cen _turies millennia-_

And then it stopped.

The world was dark as Six felt herself get flung through the air. She vaguely heard shocked sounds from somewhere before she slammed into a wall with a sickening crack and slid down it to come to a stop on a floor.

A hiss of pain was sucked in through her lips as she felt the pain of a broken rib shoot through her. Her eyes opened to find black spots swimming across her vision as she stayed slumped down on the floor. Everything was blurry, but she could make out some tables with miscellaneous junk on top of it.

Motion drew her gaze over to the left as she kept her head still, the green lenses of her helmet keeping the motion hidden as she saw two blobs moving cautiously moving towards her. A muffled voice called out to her, but she wasn’t able to make out the words through the incessant ringing in her ears.

She tried to raise her left arm, but it stayed unresponsive and the feel of a broken bone sticking through her skin made itself known. Six had more luck with her right and managed to hold up a finger and mumble something that was hopefully intelligible enough to be words.

She dipped her hand into her satchel, which thankfully was still strapped on to her, and managed to grasp a stimpack and jab it into her side. The cool liquid flooded into her and she felt her broken rib shift back into place with an audible crack and start to mend. Cool air was sucked into her lungs as her bones mended and she grabbed another stimpack to jab into her arm to fix the broken bone there.

“Oh that’s nasty!” A woman’s voice said in disgust in a weird accent. _British_. “Was that your bones?!”

“Yup.” Six tried to say, but all that came out was a mass of noises that sounded more like a lakelurk dying.

“How did you get in here?” A man’s voice asked and Courier let her eyes slide over to see-

“Are you a gorilla?” This time the words came out more like; “Rrrr grilla?”

She was inordinately pleased that the last word sounded even remotely like gorilla.

“Um… yes?” The gorilla said while looking adorably confused and anxious. A woman behind the gorilla retched a bit as a particularly nasty crack sounded from her arm as the bone snapped back into place. Messy brown hair and an alarmingly bright pair of yellow leggings jumped out at the wastelander. “I’ll ask again, how did you get in here?”

The Courier shrugged and slumped further down onto the floor as a bone deep exhaustion settled down inside of her. Healing crippled limbs always took it out of her. “I just teleported, Jimmy.”

“It’s Winston.” The gorilla said, still looking confused as she snapped her fingers at the failed guess. “And you… teleported?”

_“She appeared suddenly as you added more power to Agent Tracer’s chronal accelerator.”_ A voice chimed from the ceiling. Courier’s head lolled upwards to stare at the ceiling.

“... god?” The yellow pants woman laughed as the gorilla looked over at a table.

“Do you think that? No it couldn’t be.” The gorilla lumbered over and picked up a harness with white armor attached to it and a glowing blue core. He popped open a panel and started to tinker around with the insides as Six made herself comfortable on the wall.

“‘Ello down there? You alright, luv?” Six glanced up to see the woman with the pants peering curiously down at her with her hands clasped behind her back. She watched for a moment as the woman rocked on the balls of her feet before she registered the questions.

“Hi. Yeah, I’m good.” She pumped her previously broken arm a few times to cement the point. “The name’s Courier Six.”

“Lena Oxton. Tracer to my friends and mortal enemies!” The now named Lena Oxton said cheerfully as a surprised chuckle left Six’s lips.

“So which am I?” Lena Oxton offered a hand and heaved Courier Six to her feet as she smiled brightly.

“Hopefully a friend.”

The gorilla was seated in front of a row of monitors and Tracer walked over to lean against his side as she grabbed some device to play with. The gorilla himself was typing away at a massive keyboard and peering intently at whatever info was getting displayed there.

“Winston?” Tracer called as six gingerly sat in a nearby swivel chair. The gorilla looked up swiftly, his eyes blown wide. As if caught by surprise.

“Ah. Yes hello!” The gorilla grinned, showing an impressive and intimidating set of teeth. “I am Winston! I was the head scientist here at Overwatch and I believe that I just discovered how you came here!”

Six looked at the massive and expectant grin on his face and pretended to understand half of the things that he just said and simply nodded.

“Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory, miss...?”

“Six.” She said as she stared at the gorilla. “And no, I can’t say I have.”

“Yes. The theory itself is quite intriguing and scientists around the world have argued for decades as to its viability and the impact that it could have on us!”

“I still don’t know what it is, little guy.” Six said. Winston looked a bit surprised at the nickname before brushing it off.

“It is the theory that our world, our _universe_ is not the only one existing at this point in time and is connected to countless different universes that are similar yet fundamentally different.” Winston smiled wide and pointed at a grate installed in the wall near them. “Imagine each square of that grate as individual universes. Say that uhm- _this_ one is the current one that we reside in at this moment!”

Winston points at a square in the middle of the grate and then to the one next to it.

“This is the one that you have traveled from. Normally, these two universes do not interact. They are separated by these metal bars that theorists have been calling ‘branes’. Some say that these membranes collide and create Big Bangs and create new universes, but that’s neither here nor there. These branes do not get breached.”

“What does all of that have to do with me?” Six asked as she scratched her head. Tracer had gone off and started to play around with some pens while Winston turned on her with a massive smile.

“I hypothesize that you managed to breach a brane and end up here! Now, tell us about where you came from. If what I suspect is true, your history will be different from ours yet similar enough to uphold my theory!”

“So… You want a history lesson?”

“Yes!”

“Well… I guess let’s start two-hundred or so years ago in the 2050s.” Six said as her mind raced, attempting to sum up the events of the Great War through facts and stories that she mostly learned from the occasional Pre-War ghoul that she stumbled on during her travels. “The Resource Wars.”

“We ran out of fuel.” Six said simply. “And the world started to tear itself apart with the United States and China, er… you guys have those here?”

Winston nodded as Tracer looked on with wide eyes.

“Great, so the U.S. and China started fighting and tore the fucking world apart to grab some delicious oil. There were many battles and wars fought across the world. Anchorage up in Canada was taken by the Chinese for numerous years before the U.S. took it back. There was some shit happening in the Gobi Desert and Yangtze, but I didn’t really hear much of that.”

“Flash forward a couple decades and the U.S. had China on the ropes and the Resource War was pretty much over. On October 23, 2077, the Great War started and ended with a nuclear holocaust. Both the U.S. and China dropped their nuclear warheads on each other and the world was destroyed.”

“Blimey fuck.” Tracer muttered.

“You said two-hundred years ago, correct?” Winston asked. He had his chin resting in one massive hand and Tracer was just staring, wide-eyed.

“Yup.” Courier said and leaned back in her swivel chair. “Despite giant fucking nukes getting dropped on us, some bits of humanity held on like cockroaches. Others were lucky to live in these massive bunkers called Vaults and ventured out after all the fallout dissipated to a livable amount.”

“And how did the world fare?”

“Well… with resources being scarce and tons of plant life being wiped out, lifesaving supplies were hard to come by and people fell into many different types of lifestyles. Some went on to do good and created small organizations that helped people. Others were not so good and killed and tortured people for fun and sport.”

“And what did you do?”

“Me?” Tracer nodded and Six grinned from behind her gas mask. “I’m a courier. I carted packages and messages around the Mojave Wasteland.”

“But… the weapons you had on you…” Winston said haltingly. Tracer’s eyes were blown wide enough that Six was a little concerned that they would fall out.

“It’s a hard life, little guy.” She shrugged and did a little spin in her chair.

“And that constitutes two rifles and a fire axe?” Winston still sounded adorably flabbergasted.

“Yup.” She said again, this time popping the P, before sliding up her right sleeve and showed off the massive claw marks on her forearm. “It’s a hard world out there.”

Winston and Tracer looked at her arm and then back up at her. She watched as they looked over her body armor and the arsenal that was strapped onto her.

“Good pay?” Tracer blurted out. Six let out a surprised laugh as the woman slammed her hands over her mouth.

“Hell yeah. I was one of the Mojave Express’ prize employees.”

“The Mojave? Like Vegas?”

“Yup. New Vegas was one of the prime pits of sin in the wasteland. New Californians flocked from the Boneyard to Shady Sands.”

“So it stayed the same.” Winston deadpanned and Six laughed.

“Does that prove your theory?”

“That, or you’re completely insane, but I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” The gorilla grinned as Six laughed again. “The problem now is how to get you back.”

“Really?” Six’s eyes blew wide open in surprise behind her mask as she sat up in her chair.

“Of course. I am trying to bring back an organization of peacekeepers and heroes.” Winston said as he puffed up proudly. “How can I do that if I won’t help a displaced soul?”

“Thanks, little guy.”

“We will still need to figure out how to do this.” Winston said as a massive hand nervously reached up to scratch at his ribs. “I’m afraid you’ll need to stay with us while we do so.”

“I don’t got any problems with that. You guys seem nice enough.” Six said as she grinned. Winston smiled in response.

“I’m afraid it’s only Tracer and Athena here with us right now, but we will be getting new recruits in the coming weeks.”

“Recruits for what?”

“Ah yes!” Winston turned in his chair and grabbed a metal disc from his desk. On it was and gray and orange circle with to lines protruding in the middle of it to form an arrow pointing up. “We are bringing back Overwatch!”

 


End file.
